whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
Whatever You Want Wiki Yearbook!
Hello! with new events coming up, I wanted to create a yearbook. No, it's not with class awards or anything like that, but to create a yearbook, or whatever. xD Like, a timeline/scrapbook to look at from time to time to see what has happened and the good moments. :D So, to make this page/yearbook thing amazing, I need all the help possible. I want every user, (Or as much users possible) on here, make a biography about themselves with every awesome detail! As an example, here's mine: Ps: DONUT JUDGE ME OKAY. XD Plus, message wall me with any questions or comments. :) Shaynene16 Gender: Girl Joined: April 18, 2013. About: I'm a weird little child who does all sorts of things most people wouldn't do in real life. Umm, I like chatting with some of the amazing and awesome users on this wiki's chat. xD. Favorite Memories with my wiki friends xD: During summer of 2013, I usually spent every night/early day chatting with my closest friends. (Mrs.NiallHoran13, HelloKittyR5, Brettfish, Rossome:) and BloodyRose11) We usually spent the time throwing un-birthday parties, and making magical nights stories. (Mostly Rose did.) We went Wiki exploring alot. :P During May-August 2013, we also spent alot of time Tinychatting with each other. My favorite time was tomato Brett. (Which was like every week). My favorite month on wikia (A&A and WYW) was mostly summer because we didn't have as much of a tight scedule because of school break, and it was a huge bonding experience thing. xD I'll add more stuff, and this is what I want to see on other user's section on this page! :D -Shay Madi60517 Gender: Girl About: I'm a musical tomboy weirdo who is depressed and paranoid XD I like Matchbox Twenty. Rock music rules. I'm lazy. I'm invisible. Yeah XD I LIKE DOING STUFF 8D Favorite Moments with Wiki Friends: That mango convo I had with Hannah, Corey, and KLA XD Creating the first ever Whatever We Want Awards and having it get popular Being a part of this epic family Seeing my name on the admin list...-Squeal- When I first joined and into the summer when we were a nice little place and everyone knew everyone. -Madi B) HelloKittyR5 Gender:MAGICSL FLYING MINION...ahem im a girl XD Joined:November 11,2013(wikia),March About:im a bubbly,crazy,weird and musical girly/tomboyish athletic girl that doesn't act her age,has a sexy imagination and is the biggest Arianator in the whole wiki :') 8D Favorite Wiki Memories:In 2013 in the summer when the chat was always full and we all had fun on chat,made jokes that sometimes made me cry cuz it was just that funny xD On tinychat it was fun seeing everyone and making brett look like a tomato(I laughed so hard XDD),n when Rose first came up with the Magical Nights when we had a party for shay at "her house" XDD I will never forget summer 2013 cuz it was the best :') MarleyLovesMusic (formally known as Mrs.NiallHoran13 Gender: Female Joined Wikia: September 11, 2012 (Great date, wasn't it?) About: Well, I'm a girl. I like cake, The Beatles, and I have a soft spot in my heart for The Avengers and Friends. Favorite Wiki Memories: The summer of 2013 was fabulous. A lot of my friends (Me, Rose, Shay, Claire, Forever, etc) had sleepovers at my wiki house. We all went wiki exploring, which was pretty fun. I remember the hate a lot of us had towards Rocky (AusllyRocking, praying she doesn't read this...), and it was the funniest thing ever. And then there was Quotev, where some of us had secret meetings. I found love to write down all the memories from the summer of 2013, but I'm not writing a book. Tegan xD Vat Am I?!: A Unicorn...with bad-ass powers! BAYYUUUMM! I HAVE THE POWERS TO MAKE COOKIES APPEAR IN MY PALM! And sometimes my pants... Joined Wikia: April 13 2013 About: I'm a tiny bit of a weirdo, random, crazy, hyper person. I love ice cream with all my heart! I'm a huge bookworm and I honestly have no life...and I ask a lot of questions. Ps. I talk alot! Favorite Wiki Memories: Meeting users I now consider BFF (Best Fluffy Famingos) Having that weird conversation when Veronica was watching me getting changed and then Madi tickling me which led me to pee my pants..ya..I know.. Annoying Jay x3 (JOLIE!!) Having weird convos with Tay..she followed me up a tree..(She's a weirdo) Having a 'Cherry' vs 'Chagan' convo with Perry. (Idk if that was on the wiki or on kik...Eh who cares. CHERRY FTW!) Shipping Brossome. Like shya. Talking with my very crazy and hyper friend Hagrid. (Aka ze Hayley) Um...basically just having the random, amazing conversations with my awesome friendiez! ^w^ ~Teabag, Teganator, TTTomRocker, Teggy and Strawberry. Sweetcupcakes12 Gender: Girl Joined: December 27,2013 (Wikia) About: I'm a person who loves being a mad girl,(and by that,I mean crazy XD) a music lover,and a lazy girl. XD Doctor Who,Matchbox Twenty,Paramore,and being a tomboy is my LIFE! So basically run. XD jk XP Favorite Wiki Memories: Meeting these awesome people B) Talking with Madi and realizing that we have a lot in common and it scares me. XD I told people my age and they're all like "YOU ACT SO MATURE FOR YOUR AGE!" And stuff I'm too lazy to remember. XD Random convos make me happy :D By now this place is madder than a mad house! In the awesomest way possible of course XD LukeHummel Gender: Boy, bitch! Joined: November 2012 (A&A Wiki), July 2011 (Wikia) About: I am a crazy smart person, who everyone should bow down to, rlly. I like Lady Gaga, because she is the queen. Bla bla bla. blu blu blu. Favorite Wiki Memories: Enh wiki memories are suckish. Other: Omg Im pretty smart. Whenever I predict an Austin & Ally plot, it ends up happening. When I predict a song for Glee, it ends up being sung. Category:Users Category:Users! Category:SO COOL! Category:Cool Category:SUPER COOL Category:Awesome Category:Pure Awesomeness Category:Friendiez! :3 Category:Memories Category:YOU Category:Yearbook Category:Us! Category:RANDOM!